Choix de confiance
by Yunaeris
Summary: [December crackship] Soralea. Une nuit, après une dure journée de préparation à la guerre imminente, Sora croise leur nouvel allié préoccupé par de sombres pensées.


**Bonjour ! Alors cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du « December crackship », sur le pairing Sora/Lea. Bon, le Soralea ici est surtout sous-entendu, mais j'avais du mal à me le représenter autrement.**

 **Choix de confiance**

Sora laissa échapper un bâillement. La réunion avec Yen Sid et le Roi s'était éternisée et il avait bien cru ne jamais en être libéré. Il se sentait quand même un peu penaud à cette pensée : Riku, Lea et Kairi avaient été attentifs, eux, bien que ces deux derniers avaient à plusieurs reprises échoué à ne pas trahir leur ennui. Tout de même, ce devait avoir été l'une des réunions les plus barbantes auxquelles il avait été tenu d'assister et le fait qu'une dure journée d'entraînement venait de s'écouler n'arrangeait rien. Il savait que les temps étaient sombres, que l'heure de la bataille finale approchait, mais Yen Sid et le Roi semblaient plus être décidés à saper leur moral qu'à les encourager.

Il s'était précipité vers la porte une fois reçue l'indication qu'ils pouvaient aller dormir. Riku et Kairi ne l'avaient pas suivi : Riku devait s'entretenir avec Yen Sid au sujet de son nouveau titre de Maître de la Keyblade et quant à Kairi, elle devait encore aller s'entraîner au maniement de la magie avec Donald. Sora étira ses membres moulus de courbatures : il avait hâte de s'effondrer sur son lit et de ne plus en bouger jusqu'au matin !

Alors que le jeune garçon descendait les escaliers silencieux, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la tour de Yen Sid aux couloirs labyrinthiques, il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées quand il aperçut une ombre immobile en contrebas. Une tache rouge flamboyante le renseigna immédiatement sur son propriétaire : Lea se tenait une trentaine de marches plus bas, lui tournant le dos, tout droit debout devant une fenêtre donnant sur le paysage nocturne et mystérieux qui s'étendait hors des murs de la tour. Le cœur de Sora bondit dans sa poitrine : d'ordinaire, il était ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un à qui parler, mais il avait vite réalisé que ce serait la première fois que lui et Lea se retrouveraient en tête-à-tête depuis... hé bien, depuis qu'Axel était mort devant ses yeux, après s'être sacrifié pour eux, en vérité. C'était tout de même un peu embarrassant.

Après un instant d'hésitation à peine marqué, Sora reprit sa descente comme si de rien n'était, affichant à nouveau un sourire avenant. Lea ne tourna pas la tête vers lui bien qu'il l'entendit sûrement il ne cessa de fixer quelque point du paysage, le clair de lune se déposant sur son visage en ombres tristes. Sora s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui : ainsi, Lea savait qu'il était disposé à lui parler si le jeune homme en avait envie, mais que le jeune garçon lui laissait également la possibilité de ne pas entreprendre de conversation.

Sora inclina la tête sur le côté, étudiant son visage. Lea avait perdu son habituel sourire mi-moqueur mi-nonchalant, et c'était la première fois depuis qu'il les avait rejoints qu'il le voyait afficher un air neutre et presque mélancolique. Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui demander s'il se sentait bien, quand Lea le prit de vitesse.

« Tiens, tu es là, Sora », dit-il avec un regard de côté vers lui, reprenant son ordinaire ton cordial et un peu familier, quoique le fait qu'il prétende ne le remarquer que maintenant indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas dans son humeur habituelle.

Sora ne le fit bien sûr pas remarquer et enchaîna avec légèreté :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lea ? Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

-Mmh. Je compte bien y aller. Cette journée était épuisante, et les discours fleuves de la souris m'ont assommé. »

Malgré ses mots, Lea ne bougea pas et retourna à la contemplation du paysage. Sora s'agita, et se gratta la nuque, un peu embarrassé. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir des difficultés à communiquer avec les autres, mais il ignorait soudainement comment il était censé se comporter. La dernière fois que l'autre homme et lui avaient parlé...

Il prononça alors les mots qui semblaient s'imposer.

« Merci. »

Lea tourna la tête vers lui en haussant les sourcils, une question sur les lèvres.

« Pour nous avoir sauvés, précisa Sora. La dernière fois, mais aussi l'autre fois, tu sais... »

Pris au dépourvu, Lea ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de le regarder, et Sora continua avec un sourire autant d'excuse que de gratitude.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier ce jour-là, alors que tu t'étais sacrifié pour nous. Alors, merci ! Et euh... » Sora se gratta à nouveau la nuque et détourna légèrement les yeux comme pour tenter de masquer sa gêne. « Je crois que je te dois des excuses, aussi, avoua-t-il. Je... nous nous sommes mal comportés avec toi. On ne savait pas... Pendant tout ce temps, on te traitait comme si tu n'avais pas de cœur, alors qu'en vérité, tu voulais juste revoir Roxas...

-Hé oh, le coupa brusquement Lea. Ne te méprends pas, hein. Je te rappelle qu'à l'époque, j'étais votre ennemi !

-Mais si on avait su par rapport à Roxas...

-Ça n'aurait rien changé, répliqua Lea en balayant la réponse du jeune garçon d'un revers de main. Je ne voulais pas ton bien, tu sais. »

Il se détourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, les lèvres serrées et sourcils froncés. Sora ne remarqua pas que dans l'ombre, ses mains s'étaient refermées en deux poings tendus.

« Je n'aurais pas eu le moindre remord à te sacrifier, si ça m'avait permis de le retrouver. »

Lea soupira profondément et il sembla soudainement très las.

« Ou peut-être que si. En fait, je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je voulais, même à l'époque. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. »

Sora lui sourit d'un air compréhensif en s'étirant sans retenue.

« Bien sûr, je comprends ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le regard de Lea, un brin désorienté par sa réponse enthousiaste, revint sur lui.

« Moi aussi, quand Riku et Kairi avaient disparu, je voulais tout faire pour les retrouver, expliqua le jeune garçon. Je ne pouvais pas reculer devant le danger, même si je savais que je courais dans un piège. Rester sans rien faire... ça aurait été pire pour moi. »

Sora leva un regard déterminé vers Lea qui le dévisageait sans un mot.

« Donc c'est pour ça que je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens, même si je ne peux pas affirmer le savoir totalement. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as fait. »

Lea laissa échapper un « tschh » légèrement moqueur.

« Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'à la fin, tes amis et toi n'avez pas été blessés et la situation a même tourné à votre avantage, fit-il remarquer, les mains sur les hanches. Si j'avais blessé Kairi, tu ne tiendrais pas le même discours. »

De nouveau embarrassé, Sora grimaça.

« Ben ouais mais...

-Tu as quand même trop bon cœur, reprit Lea d'un ton joueur. Tellement que tu en deviens naïf, on ne t'a jamais dit ça ? C'était même un vrai sujet de discussion dans la salle de réunion de l'Organisation. La plupart des membres ne comprenaient pas comment tu pouvais tomber dans leurs pièges aussi facilement !

-H-Hé ! »

L'air boudeur, Sora fit la moue, et croisa les bras pour marquer son mécontentement. Le rire de Lea s'éleva le long des marches de pierre, entre les murs sombres de la tour vide, au sein de laquelle rien ne venait déranger les deux jeunes hommes qui s'y étaient rencontrés, hors des regards.

La nuit mystérieuse qui recouvrait les lieux, s'insinuant par les fenêtres en ombres douces, apportait avec elle une aura apaisante qui détendait les cœurs et berçait les âmes en ses bras protecteurs. Lea se retourna vers la fenêtre, les traits plus apaisés, et Sora suivit son regard, s'approchant de quelques pas pour se placer à côté de lui devant les carreaux de verre.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence confortable, Sora reprit finalement la parole d'une voix douce :

« Est-ce que tu veux revoir Roxas ? »

Comme il s'y était attendu, Lea ne répondit pas immédiatement. Un très léger soupir, presque inaudible, lui échappa, et quand il prit enfin la réponse, ce ne fut pas pour donner une réponse directe.

« … Tu sais, Sora, c'est Roxas qui m'a réveillé quand j'ai retrouvé ma vie d'humain. »

Sora le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Hein ?

-Avant mon réveil, j'ai rêvé que je me retrouvais de nouveau avec Roxas au sommet de l'horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule. C'est son souvenir qui m'a réveillé. Donc, oui, j'ai envie de le revoir. Vraiment. Mais...

-Mais ? »

Lea tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea du haut de sa haute stature, les traits impénétrables. Sora s'agita légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise malgré la certitude que Lea était désormais de leur côté.

… _Même s'il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait été un jour leur ennemi, il lui faisait confiance, mais Kairi et Riku ne cessaient de dire qu'il était naïf..._

« … Mais je ne sais plus, avoua Lea. Je ne sais plus vraiment.

-Oh. »

Sora eut l'air presque attristé, sans que lui-même sache pourquoi, et Lea eut brièvement l'impression de revoir à nouveau Roxas dans son expression mélancolique et ses cheveux en bataille dont les couleurs s'estompaient dans la pénombre. Mais l'image disparut aussitôt quand le jeune garçon camoufla sa peine passagère derrière un de ses sourires encourageants.

« C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Sora d'une voix légère. Moi aussi, et pour Kairi et pour Riku aussi, ce n'est pas facile en ce moment. On a tous nos problèmes... » Lea ne put retenir un tressaillement quand une main hésitante mais avenante se déposa sur son avant-bras en un geste de réconfort. Il ne l'avait même pas aperçu faire un mouvement, lui qui avait pourtant été l'Assassin de l'Organisation. « Mais, Lea, il faut garder espoir ! Si on garde l'espoir en nous, si on se fait confiance et qu'on travaille tous ensemble, tout finira par s'arranger. Je le sais. Appelle-moi un naïf si tu veux, mais ça ne changera rien. »

Le regard de Sora s'assombrit alors brièvement et il abaissa les yeux vers le monde nocturne derrière la fenêtre.

« Si on succombe à nos peurs, alors... on ne sera plus qu'une proie facile pour Xehanort. »

Le cœur de Lea rata un battement.

« Et je ne peux pas permettre ça, poursuivit Sora. Je ne peux pas laisser un autre de nos amis... »

Il s'interrompit et secoua soudainement la tête comme pour s'échapper de quelque sombre pensée que Lea ne pouvait discerner. Bientôt, ses traits accueillaient de nouveau leur habituel sourire confiant.

« Enfin bon, désolé de t'embêter avec ça ! Il est tard, alors je vais aller dormir. On se voit demain à l'entraînement, d'accord ? »

La main quitta son bras et Lea en regretta immédiatement la chaleur. Il observa le jeune garçon s'écarter de lui et s'engager dans les degrés d'un pas insouciant, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et ce ne fut qu'alors que des paroles subites et sincère s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Tu es gentil. »

Il avait parlé si bas qu'il était convaincu que Sora ne l'avait pas entendu. Celui-ci n'en montra pas le moindre signe et ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Lea, toujours immobile devant la fenêtre, le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans les profondeurs de la tour et que ses pas se soient tus.

« Oui. Tu es vraiment gentil, Sora... »

A son réveil, il était vrai que même s'il avait choisi son camp, il n'avait pas été complètement certain qu'il allait aider le jeune garçon. Il ne voulait pas le trahir, bien sûr, mais...

Ce n'était pas leur faute. Lea avait toujours en son cœur des ombres qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et que les autres ne pourraient comprendre, du moins l'avait-il d'abord cru.

Et c'était finalement cela qui avait été la cause des erreurs d'Axel, erreurs qu'il ne pouvait pas se risquer à répéter.

Il en était certain maintenant. Il avait choisi son camp, et ne laisserait pas Xehanort retrouver de prise sur lui. Il allait faire confiance à Sora, et il allait le suivre. Sora lui avait assuré son soutien d'une certaine manière, et il allait faire de même.


End file.
